


Education

by Doceo_Percepto



Series: Bendy's Murderous Adventure Across Moominvalley [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Lazy being Lazy, Other, Rape, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: You have a lot to learn to appropriately settle into your new life.





	Education

**Author's Note:**

> There is a good chance this will have additional chapters. Like Slice of a Happy life, I'm thinking ~1k per chapter, but it's gonna take place a lil earlier than Slice of a Happy Life. Will generally cover things Happy's gotta learn or adapt to while living with Lazy and Bendy.

You are not always amendable to sex.

The Joxter tells you this sometimes, with a look of utmost disappointment, and you feel just awful. It’s true. You know it’s true, and not just because anything the Joxter or Bendy says is true.

Sometimes - sometimes you're good. Sometimes when the Joxter comes after you, hard and flushed and oh-so affectionate, you lay down like a good boy and spread your legs. No matter how much it burns, or how sore you are, you keep your thighs apart and take it and giggle for as long as it pleases him.

But sometimes - oh, sometimes, you’re not. Sometimes something in you snaps and you fight, and kick, and scream, like you're possessed by some evil spirit that commands you do these things displeasing to the Joxter. You don’t understand why it happens (deep down, maybe you do), but it’s wholly inappropriate. You might hurt the Joxter, your papa! And Bendy - oh, Bendy won’t like you much for that.

Of course, your struggling isn’t always a problem. The Joxter has confessed that he rather likes Snufkins feisty. But only under the right circumstances, of course, which is naturally the circumstances where Bendy can hold you down. So whenever the demon is around, it’s more acceptable for you to not be amendable to sex. In those cases, ink wraps around your throat, wrists, ankles, and thighs. Bendy holds you in the right position very very firmly - completely inescapable, which is good, because then the Joxter can crawl between your legs and enjoy himself until your cunt is dripping white fluid. Sometimes he then falls asleep on you.

But when Bendy isn’t there…. Then the Joxter complains (rightfully so) about how much of a menace you can be.

“I don’t like too much effort, dear,” he stresses to you, eyes round and sad. “Why must you be so difficult for me?”

You cry. You’re such a bother.

Luckily, the Joxter is very resourceful. He comes up with a way to make you amendable to sex when you aren’t otherwise.

He will reach over and wiggle a finger into your cunt. If you tense, but freeze, he knows you’re appropriately available. If you can’t help yourself and cry out, or push him, or flinch away, he knows you require a little extra assistance today.

He will smile gently, oh so kindly, and croon reassuring words to you. He will get out a length of rope, and tie your wrists above your head, soothing you all the while. During this time, you are to try to be good, taking deep breaths, steadying yourself. Sometimes you do fight him, because you haven’t yet learned to handle these things the way you should every single time (it’s something you're working on). But he is much stronger than you, and he really only has to put in effort to get your wrists tied - once that part of the task is done, things are much easier for him, which is important. He should enjoy himself without having to fuss over whether you're going to cooperate or not.

Then he grabs one leg, no matter how much you twist it around and flail, and ties that, too - either to the canoe, or to an adjoining tree. He has a few favorite spots around the nest that are suitable for this. He does the same with the other leg. Sometimes you’re still quite wild, bucking and yelling and making an entirely silly racket: you haven’t settled into your life here the way the Joxter wishes you would.

But he’s got a solution for this, too. He settles right by your hip, warm and strong and smiling placidly. He pulls up your cloak, and inches his fingers down your pale flinching stomach, creeping all the way down down down until his fingers hit that spot, which makes you gasp and jerk.

All the while, he soothes you with comforting words, telling you that you’re a pretty Snufkin, and you ought to just relax and take it. Everything will be easier. Fighting leads you nowhere, silly Snufkin, silly Happy… you’re just making things harder for yourself, love. Just enjoy yourself.

The nice thing is that you actually don’t have any choice about that. He rubs and flicks his fingers in just the right way, and your hips go a-jolting in an uncontrollable and often alarming way. But you can’t help it, not in the least, and you can't help the sharp electric feeling that every flick of his fingers arises in you. So you suppose you're enjoying yourself? (Sometimes you doubt, but you push those doubts away. You must like this. Must want it. The Joxter and Bendy both say you do).

At any rate, with his purring words and his skillful fingers, your little spasms build and build until it reaches its peak. Sometimes you moan, or sigh, or just make an absolutely ridiculous whining sort of noise. But afterwards, you melt, bonelessly, and your tense thighs naturally relax. You merely lie there, panting, open to whatever the Joxter pleases to do to you.

This is, of course, the goal. Humming happily, he’ll settle between your parted legs, and - well, it always amazes you, but he’s always so hard even without being touched. You think he must really enjoy watching you writhe. So he pushes right into your warm wet softness. You know it feels amazing to him, because every time he moans, or purrs, or his eyes go lidded and extra-gentle.

At this point, you might tense again, being bad even though you ought to know better. But you’re also usually exhausted and sore at this point (and still caught up in that melty strange pleasure). The rope has normally bit into your wrists and ankles, and you tend to be thinking a touch more rationally because you better grasp that nothing you do will stop him, and it’s better to submit.

It is, all in all, a very effective method. You close your eyes, breathe softly, and hope that you look pleasing as he ruts in you. These are soft, tender moments. Sometimes they come with a lot of fear, and a paralyzing helplessness. But that’s your own fault for not just being good at the start. (You try not to acknowledge that whether you’re good or not, you’re often terrified and in pain).

The point is - you are being useful, and amendable to sex, like the Joxter wants. You are so very glad that he can make you amendable even when you are not initially.

Oftentimes, for some absurd reason, you cry afterwards. But you do it quietly so as not to upset him with your dumb Snufkin noises.

“He can be good,” The Joxter delightedly informs Bendy once the demon returns (smelling just a touch like blood - you start hyperventilating again). “Sometimes he just requires a bit of persuasion. And then he gets perfectly wet, darling, it’s heavenly.”


End file.
